fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoru Hiketsu
is one of the main characters in My Wish Pretty Cure! She is the leader and her alter ego is Cure Night Star (キュア ナイトスター Kyua Naito Sutā) and she represents the power of secrets. History Becoming Cure Night Star When Venus is attacked by Kyo, she realising that Venus is protecting something important and wonders what it is. She runs over and tells Kyo to piss off which he doesn't. Yoru punches him in the stomach making him cry out in pain but only to make a See Saw Image. Yoru freaks out but only for a little bit and kicks it but it hit's her instead and sends her flying. Before she hits the ground, a purple glow surrounds her body making her surprised. A phone-like device appears in her hands, making her even more surprised and Venus appears telling her that she is a Pretty Cure and to say "Pretty Cure! Naisho Power!" ''which Yoru does. She transforms and finds herself as the legendary warrior, Cure Night Star! Finding out her Mission After her first battle with Kyo, she follows Venus behind a tree. She is told that there are three other cures and that she must find them and one more mascot called Prayer to find. Yoru groans and says she doesn't need help but Venus says she will. Venus then tells her about the Dreaming Shards and how they are scattered all over Earth and she and the other cures must find them. Yoru asks if she knows where they are and Venus says that she has no idea where they are causing Yoru to groan for the second time. Meeting Naoru for the first time In Episode 3, Yoru is searching for a Dreaming Shards with Venus and sees something sparkle on the ground. She runs towards and bumps into a girl with blonde hair. She realises it's Naoru Sen'yaku and starts walking away when a hand falls on her shoulder. Yoru turns around ready to slap her, but to see Naoru step away from her slap. Naoru laughs and asks if she is okay and Yoru nods her head. Naoru walks off saying goodbye leaving Yoru alone with Venus to search for the Dreaming Shards. Cure Elixir When Yoru, transformed as Cure Night Star, is fighting Kyo's Frisbee Image she is sent flying into a tree. She get's up slowing and runs over to give the Image a beating but is given a beating by the Frisbee Image instead. She groans and doesn't get back up and watches the Frisbee Image fly towards her. She braces herself for the attack when someone steps in front of and put's her arms out to protect her. Yoru is shocked that it is Naoru that she tells her get out of the way but Naoru doesn't move. When the Image is a few metre away from the Yoru and the Naoru, a yellow light surrounds Naoru causing the Frisbee Image to fly backwards and Yoru whisper that she is a Pretty Cure. She watches Venus tell Naoru that she is a cure and to say "''Pretty Cure! Healing Power!" and Naoru transform into Cure Elixir. Being chased by Naoru to be her friend Luna joins the team Luna joins the friendship chase Finally accepts Naoru and Luna as friends Appearance Yoru has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, which she always keeps in a high ponytail. She likes to wear any kind of t-shirt and jean shorts with converses. As Cure Night Star, her hair turns lilac but goes in a high, left side ponytail which is held by a dark purple bow with a star-shaped brooch on top. Her outfit is purple/lilac/white with a midriff. Personality Yoru is a shy, friendly and mysterious second year at Fortitude Academy. She loves being alone and wishes to be a famous idol. She loves to sing, draw, read and play sport which is mostly soccer, softball, tennis and lacrosse. She is in the sports club, music club, art club and literature club and is known as the smartest girl in the class. She is chased by almost everybody to be their friend or in their club and has her own hideout which only Venus knows about. As Cure Night Star, she is still mysterious but can speak up for herself more and is a lot stronger then she is as Yoru. She hates losing battles and rather win then get defeated by Incubus. She also attacks Incubus with her Secrecy Scythe. As Dark Night Star, she is rude and stronger than her good counterpart. She has forgotten about her friends and classmates and loves winning battles. Cure Night Star "Secrets that are meant to be kept, Cure Night Star!" "保持されることを意図されている秘密は、キュア ナイトスター！" "Hoji sa reru koto o ito sa rete iru himitsu wa, Kyua Naito Sutā!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yoru. She transforms using her Starry Pod. Transformation Attacks Shooting Night Star Shooting Night Star is Cure Night Star's very first attack. She first spins around and draws a star with her hand. She then puts her hands up against the star and says her incantation. She then ends the attack with "Final!" to purify the Image. Night Star Fantasia Night Star Fantasia is Cure Night Star's second attack. She uses her Secrecy Scythe for this attack. She also Night Star Elixir Night Star Elixir is a group attack that she does with Cure Elixir. She also uses her Secrecy Scythe. Dark Night Star "Secrets that should be revealed, Dark Night Star!" "明らかにされるべき秘密、ダークナイトスター！" "Akiraka ni sa rerubeki himitsu, Dāku Naito Sutā!" is the dark counterpart of Cure Night Star. Transformation Attacks Dark Night Star Fantasia Dark Night Star Fantasia is Dark Night Star's only attack. She uses her Dark Scythe for this attack. Relationships Venus - Yoru has a great friendship with Venus and often worries about Venus. She thinks of Venus as her older sister because she is always looking out for her and worries for her as much as Yoru does back. Naoru Sen’yaku - Yoru didn't have a great friendship with her at first since she really didn't want to be her friend. When she got to know Naoru, she accepted her as a friend a member of My Wish Pretty Cure. Luna Aidama - Like Naoru, Yoru didn't want to be friends with her. She became friends with her quite fast after she befriended her. She likes studying with her and Naoru. Prayer - Yoru finds Prayer a bit silly and weird. She thinks she is adorable and says that she Prayer will make great partners in crime. Etymology 秘訣 (Hiketsu) - The term 秘 (Hi) means "secret", which would fit well because of her powers and how she keeps things to herself, while the term 訣 (Ketsu) means "Word practice", which would fit well with how she likes to read and write stories. Her name can be roughly translated to "Secret Word Practice". ヨル (Yoru) - The term Yoru (ヨル/夜) means "night" which would fit well with her cure name, Cure Night Star. Songs Image Songs * Starry Heaven (by an anime called Tales of Symphonia) * Legendary Secrets (Densetsu-tekina himitsu) Group Songs * Virgin Load (by an anime called The IdolM@ster) * Pretty Cure Wish * Dreaming Souls * Hoshi ni negau (Wish Upon a Star) Trivia * Yoru is the first lead cure to have purple as her theme colour and to have her hair change from brown to lilac. * She is also the fourth cure to have lilac-coloured hair. The first three were Cure Berry (Fresh Pretty Cure!), Cure Beat (Suite Pretty Cure♪) and Cure Sword (Dokidoki! Pretty Cure). * Yoru's birthday is on July 14th. (Two days off from CureKanade's making her two days older). * Yoru is the only cure from My Wish Pretty Cure! to not have a sibling. * Cure Night Star's ending pose is similar to Eternal Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon StarS. Category:My Wish Pretty Cure! Category:My Wish Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:User: CureKanade